


The One Who Sees You Home

by hereforthephilindafics



Series: Home [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Food Kink, Kitchen Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: Phil and Melinda start their new life in their new home and away from S.H.I.E.L.D
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Series: Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738240
Comments: 18
Kudos: 61
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	The One Who Sees You Home

**Author's Note:**

> For the MCU Kink Bingo  
> Square filled: Domestic Fic
> 
> Blatant ignore of canon. Set after Season 5 where no one died and weird things stopped happening for a while.
> 
> If your username is meanderins0ul you definitely wanna stop reading at "Melinda moaned, half the berry still in hand." and skip to "He chuckled, kissing her sternum before pulling away. “I’ll finish the pancakes.” 😹😜

Melinda needed to get up. She should get up. She had tried getting up for the past twenty minutes, but Phil’s arm was draped around her waist, his palm rubbing her belly slowly making the flesh break out in goosebumps.

He was mostly asleep, but every time Melinda tried to slip away, he grumbled pulling her closer. His caresses kept her trapped in that hazy state between slumber and reality.

Melinda could hear the constant swoosh of the ocean outside. The seagulls patrolling the beach for French fries. It was still chilly for mid-May, but they knew that when they picked New England. Melinda wondered how her garden would fare. Quincy was much colder than D.C.

She tried to move one last time, but Phil jolted awake. She laughed as he pawed at her with both arms, trapping her in the sleep-warm bed.

“You’re not allowed to move,” he said. He buried his face in her neck, kissed the skin and then licked it. His mouth descended lower to her shoulder.

Melinda giggled as she wiggled. He was most definitely _up_. She let out a fake shocked gasp. “Again? We just finished twenty minutes ago.”

Phil pulled her closer, rubbing his groin against her ass. “Mhm. And we’re gonna do it again. And after that we are going to nap and do it again...” He kissed down her arm, “and again...” His lips grazed her right breast. “And again.”

Melinda moaned as Phil sucked her nipple. She could already feel wetness running out of her. If someone told her two fifty-year-old on retirement fucked this much she would laugh in their face. Yet here she saw, at the mercy of the man she loved, who couldn’t get enough of her.

Or maybe he couldn’t get enough of being alive. After all the tears, the stress, the pain, the uncertainty. After waiting months for it to be the end, the end never came. When they were ready to leave Tahiti, Coulson said he never wanted to spend another second without her. He was keeping true to his words.

Melinda moaned. Phil had turned her on her back and slid down her body while she was lost in her head. He spread her thighs wide and lapped at her folds. Melinda’s back arched on the bed. She was still so tender.

Phil looked up. “Too much?”

Melinda nodded, biting her lower lip. She smiled when he kissed her thighs and crawled back up her body.

“I guess you’re allowed to leave the bed for a bit.”

Melinda laughed as she turned in his arms to face him. “What about you?” His cock was rubbing against her belly, smearing pre-cum.

Phil moaned as he felt Melinda’s light touches on his tip. “I’ll take a very long, very cold shower.”

“I’ll get breakfast ready.”

“Okay, maybe I’ll take a short shower.”

Melinda shoved him away playfully and sat up on the bed. She still didn’t have it in her to play rough. His chest looked as scary as the first time she had seen the black marks, but Phil reassured her he felt nothing.

“I’m fine, Mel,” he said, sitting up with a groan. “Just getting old.”

Melinda rolled her eyes. “Not based on your performance.”

He rubbed the back of his neck and blushed. Melinda had found a bottle of Viagra in their bathroom the first night in their new house. They hadn’t unpacked anything but their toiletries and some clothes. She had frowned at the blue pills before throwing the bottle at him, calling him every name she knew and could get out. How could someone with a heart condition, or conditions really at this point, be so stupid? Phil had laughed and said it was probably a prank from the guys.

“You keep spacing out, Mel.”

“Maybe you did fuck me till I forgot my name,” she said, digging around hoping to find a pair of clean underwear.

Phil laughed as he walked into the bathroom. Melinda huffed. She had no clean clothes. They had not even tried to unpack their suitcases, or the boxes in the corner of the bedroom, or the boxes downstairs. She gave up and just wrapped her satin night gown around her naked body and cranked up the heat.

Melinda walked down the stairs barefoot. They had carpet, but it looked old and dirty. Phil had mentioned he might rip it all off. The last step creaked as Melinda walked into the kitchen. Their house was not big, the kitchen opened into the living room. There was a door to go out to the backyard and one to go in the basement. They had two spare rooms upstairs, besides their bedroom and a shared study. If the team visited, they would have to bunk over.

There was a ledge on the wall right off the stairs, maybe it had been a window opening to the living room that was walled up. Phil had grinned as he planned how many frames they could fit on it. Melinda had rolled her eyes, but Daisy had already sent her pictures of herself and the three-year-old girl she was fostering on their trip to Disneyworld. Phil would most definitely want to print them. Melinda had seen a Walgreens off their street when they had driven in.

She realized she was standing at the bottom of the stairs and smiled when she remembered she didn’t have to rush. She had missed tai-chi, again, but she hadn’t really planned to do it to begin with. Melinda’s stomach growled but she could still hear the shower going upstairs. She boiled water for her tea and started a pot of coffee, curling her nose at the smell.

Melinda looked around the kitchen. The counters were bare but most of their stuff was still on the truck on its way here. They were only able to carry so much with them in the car, but Phil did think to pack all the essentials, so they didn’t starve or eat takeout every night. Melinda didn’t even know where one got takeout around here. She hadn’t really scouted the area. She didn’t even know what their neighbors looked like.

“Wake up, Mel,” Phil said as he walked down the stairs, only in a pair of grey sweatpants.

Melinda jolted. She has been holding an empty tea mug while the kettle whistled. She chuckled as she filled her mug with tea and Phil’s Captain America mug with coffee. He had wrapped it in so much bubble wrap for the trip here it had looked like a ball.

Phil walked behind her and pressed her against the counter, kissing her neck. Melinda hummed as he let his hands wander. Her nipples hardened and the rub of the satin on her naked skin just made her wetter.

“We are never getting anything done.”

Phil chuckled. “We don’t have anything to do.”

“Laundry would be nice.”

Phil’s hand lifted her robe and snuck in to palm her ass. “Not if we just stay in bed.”

Melinda laughed. She gasped when Phil’s hands wrapped around her waist and lifted her on the counter. She spread her legs and he stood between them.

“Do you think the girls packed you some condoms too as a joke?”

Melinda rolled her eyes. “Jokes on them cause’ I don’t need them.” She realized how it had sounded when Phil frowned. She kissed his lips.

Phil kissed her chest.

“I did that procedure when I felt broken and evil. You know I don’t feel like that all the time anymore. But you also know I wouldn’t change that decision.”

Phil looked down. Melinda hooked her finger under his chin and brought his face to hers.

“Only because I didn’t have children of my own doesn’t mean I don’t have kids. There’s currently three of them who might show up at our door step any time.”

Phil laughed. “Plus, can you imagine me at fifty changing diapers?”

Melinda grimaced. “I’d like to be able to sleep for more than two hours at a time, thank you.”

Phil laughed and kissed her. “Pancakes or eggs?”

Melinda licked her lips. “Both!”

She watched Phil cook while she snacked on some strawberries. They had been smart enough to stop at a twenty-four hour Stop and Shop on their drive to the house or they would be starving by now. She sucked the juice of the fruit as it almost trickled down her chin. Phil kept looking at her. He finished the eggs and started the batter for the pancakes. Melinda bit into another berry.

Phil groaned and pulled her down for a kiss, his tongue licking her lips and then licking into her mouth. Melinda moaned, half the berry still in hand.

“Let’s see if we can use this better,” he said, taking the strawberry from her. His hands pawed her robe open at the chest.

Melinda whined when she felt him paint her nipples with the juice flowing from the berry. She looked down and moaned, licking her lips. Phil bent his head and licked her right nipple until it was hard and throbbing. The cool air made it peak even more. Phil did the same to her left nipple. He looked up and grinned at her.

“I don’t trust you when you make that face.”

Phil only grinned harder and pushed Melinda’s robe completely off her shoulders. She shivered. She heard something metallic drag across the counter and suddenly there was something thick and sticky on her right nipple.

“Fuck, you look so hot, Mel.”

Melinda looked down to see both her nipples covered in batter. She rolled her eyes. “You better lick it off. This robe is the only clean thing I have.”

Phil groaned and attacked her breasts like a starving man. His tongue lapped up most of the batter before he started sucking her nipples again.

Melinda squirmed; they were getting sore. Her stomach grumbled. “Phillllll....!”

He chuckled, kissing her sternum before pulling away. “I’ll finish the pancakes.”

Melinda sighed. She was dripping wet, but she was also hungry and couldn’t ignore her stomach any longer. She hoped off the counter and used a wipe to sanitize it.

They ate in silence because as soon as the pancakes were done, they were stuffing them in their mouth. They didn’t even sit down, but instead ate standing by the kitchen island. Once Melinda inhaled two pancakes and her eggs her eyes started wandering up and down Phil’s body.

She did not know where he had gotten those sweatpants, but she was very grateful they were part of his wardrobe. Melinda could make out the outline of his cock and she knew he was hard. She slid closer to him. Phil wrapped his right arm around her waist and pulled her closer, nuzzling her neck.

Melinda bit her lip as her hand snuck inside his sweatpants. They both moaned when her cool fingers touched the heated shaft. Hard didn’t even cover it. Phil threw his head back and moaned while Melinda’s hand moved up and down his cock. She loved that he no longer tried to restrain himself when they were together.

“That shower didn’t help huh?” Melinda pushed her body against Phil’s even tighter. The warmth radiating from him made her shiver and sigh.

Phil gave up on finishing his breakfast and yanked her even closer, his hands at her waist. “Your choice; I fuck you on the island or I fuck you standing by the island.” His lips kissed up and down her neck.

Melinda moaned. She eyed the island; it was a little too high and the marble looked cold. She looked back at Phil and smirked before turning around, leaning her arms on the counter, and wiggling her ass at him.

Phil groaned. “Fuck, maybe I did die and this is heaven.” He pushed the light robe up to her back and palmed her ass, slapping now and then.

Melinda flipped her hair over the shoulder and arched her back. “Stop talking, Phil.”

She heard his chuckle and then the rustle of the sweatpants being shoved down. Melinda moaned when the hot tip bumped her entrance, but Phil didn’t push in. A warm hand sank into her hair, wrapped it around the palm, and yanked. Melinda moaned when in the next second Phil bottomed out.

Neither of them had the patience to make it slow and elaborate. This was just pure need, lust, pent up desire that was repressed for thirsty years. Melinda thought they got it out of their system in Tahiti but based on the noises Phil was making, they would have sex in every corner of this house before they were sated.

Phil groaned and slapped her ass. Melinda moaned. She reached down and started flicking her clit. Fluid was just leaking out of her. It coated her fingers. She brought her hand up and held it in the air. Phil’s mouth closed around her digits in the next second, his tongue making slurping sounds.

“Fuck, Mel, I’m gonna....”

Melinda moaned. Her orgasm was too far to reach and her back was sore. She was too old for this. Sex was better in the comfort of their bed. Phil was grunting. She realized he was waiting for permission.

“Finish and then take me upstairs. I don’t think my legs will work for a while.”

Phil laughed and slapped her ass. His hips started snapping faster and faster. Melinda mewled as she felt heat spread through her. He came with a single grunt. His hands sank in her ass cheeks as he pushed his hips flush with hers. Melinda could feel his ball sack, hot and tight. She moaned and tried to move but Phil’s hand kept her in place.

“Shit, Mel, do you know how hot you look with my cum leaking out of you?”

Melinda didn’t have time to respond because suddenly Phil was lapping at her folds. Her legs spasmed and she had to grip the counter not to fall. Phil inserted three fingers and pumped quickly, his mouth suctioning her clit. Melinda saw a blinding light and then Phil was holding her in his arms. He placed her on the counter and kissed her chest, his lips traveling from one breast to the other.

When Melinda could finally open her eyes, she felt drowsy.

Phil chuckled. “Are you tired?”

She hummed. “You haven’t let me sleep for the past two nights.”

Phil smirked as he lifted her off the counter, making sure her legs were wrapped around his waist. “Okay, you can sleep for an hour.”

Melinda laughed as Phil carried her upstairs.


End file.
